


Cups.

by antemattera



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antemattera/pseuds/antemattera
Summary: It's gonna rain.





	Cups.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s raining right now, and the first song I thought of was It's Gonna Rain by Bonnie Pink [bonus virtual hugs for whoever knows this reference! ;)]

…Soon it will rain…

 

You got out of the shower, drying yourself off, when you glanced outside the frosted window in the bathroom, looking at the suddenly dark sky.

 

You could see flashes of lightning, and hear the thunder roaring as you were changing into a thin shirt and sweatpants. Luckily, you were off tomorrow, so you could just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet for a longer time.

 

You loved it when it rained, it was always comfortably cool to snuggle under blankets and read, or drink something hot and creamy… which was what you were craving at the moment. As you walked to the kitchen, you heard raindrops falling lightly on the rooftop.

 

You were humming to yourself when arms softly slid around your waist, causing you to jump slightly in shock.

 

You heard a deep chuckle as you felt a weight on your shoulder before a kiss was planted on your cheek.

 

You shook your head in feigned annoyance as you smiled fondly at his sudden presence, “I didn’t hear you come in…”

 

He squeezed you as he pulled you closer against his chest, “You were singing. I didn’t want you to stop…” he muttered in amusement.

 

You scoffed; he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, “What are you making?”

 

“Hot chocolate.”

 

He made a sound of acknowledgment, and, as you felt the flutter of his eyelashes on your skin, he murmured, “And…?”

 

You chuckled, “Yes, Jongin. There will be marshmallows.”

 

You felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed, and placing a soft kiss on your neck, he stood up straight, “I’ll go freshen up then.”

 

Rain fell harder as you fixed two cups of the hot drink, and looked through the cupboard for any leftover pastries to pop in the oven toaster, while waiting for your boyfriend.

 

You gathered and fluffed some pillows, placing them on the couch which faced one of the windows, and straightened the blanket that was haphazardly thrown over it, as you heard the shrill ring of the timer.

 

You were making yourself relaxed after you brought over the plates and cups, when he came into the living room with a towel over his head, rubbing his hair until it was just damp before placing it in one of the hampers.

 

He glanced at the rectangular coffee table and hurriedly plopped down beside you, grinning, as he inched closer to place a chaste kiss on your nose, muttering a soft ‘thanks’. He handed you a cup before grabbing the other for himself, breathing in the warm scent, and sighing dreamily, blowing on it a little to cool it before taking a sip.

 

The conversation was easy-going, and fascinating, as he talked about their several appearances and preparations for upcoming concerts, while you talked about school and your part-time job.

 

A moment of comfortable silence took over, making you place your cup down. He leaned back, stretching his legs to place them on top of the table, and, as you sat back, he placed an arm around your shoulder, allowing you to scoot closer to lean against his shoulder.

 

His fingers were playing with your hair as you exchanged hushed words…

 

…And everything was just right.


End file.
